My Savior
by PurpleAngel5000
Summary: After being betrayed by her older twin sister, Yuki is saved by a devilish half demon whom she grows close to. Can she stop her sister before any more damage is done?
1. Chapter 1

**After witnessing the complete AWESOMENESS of Devil May Cry, I decided to giv this a try. And since I find Dante both extremely adorable and funny, I decided to do a story on him. I don't own anything of Devil May Cry. Well, here goes nuthin'.**

_I scratched my face as I ran past a thorn on a branch. I was so busy running for my life I hadn't noticed the cut until I felt a little sting on my cheek. It was so dark I could barely see anything. My only source of light was the moon. My clothes were torn and tattered. Scratches covered my arms and legs. I was starting to get tired. But I had to get away from them; from her. My own flesh and blood. The only person who turned against me and killed our parents. My older twin sister Yuka. She's been wanting to rule our kingdom for a long time, and would do anything to get her way. My sister was very deviant at times. She was quick and sneaky. But my parents never really praised her as they did me. I was always gentle and kind. I was never one to fight. Until now. I heard the faint sounds of guards and attack wolves coming my way. Yes, we have attack wolves in my kingdom. I am a wolf demon after all. I ran a little faster; trying to avoid every optical i my way. But suddenly, my long black hair was caught on one of these thorn branches. I'm starting to hate these things! They're everywhere I go. I hear the guards getting closer. I tried to free my hair but it was no use. All this tugging was just causing pain. I then heard a loud howl of a wolf. I looked over and saw one staring at me. I was starting to panic. It's fierce eyes staring at me with a yellow glow. The rest of the wolves and guards came from beyond the trees. The first wolf ahead of me started charging over to me and began to pounce. I screamed to the heavens. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the moon light. It dashed towards the wolf with a big sword and sliced the wolf in half. My sky blue eyes widened. I couldn't believe what was happening. He went after all the rest of the guards and wolves. Blood was everywhere. But a drop barely got on him. He was absolutely handsome. His icy-blue eyes seemed to shine brighter than the moon. And his hair was as white as snow. He was wearing a long red coat that almost touched the ground. "You okay?" he asked me. I nodded; my eyes widened and mouth slightly open. He noticed that my hair was caught in a branch. He chuckled a little and walked over towards me. "Here, let me help you." His gently untangled my hair from the nasty thorns. I was finally free from its grasp. "Thanks," I said still gazing into his eyes. Suddenly I heard an echoed voice coming out of no where. I began cocking my head around, searching for the source of the sound. The voice became stronger. It sounded kind of familiar. I looked up at my savior. And the voice sounded like it was coming from him. He was calling my name. But his lips weren't moving! And how did he even know my name? The voice became even louder. "Yuki!" Everything went into a blur. _

"Yuki!" that familiar voice said again. "Wake up, we're gonna be late!" I struggled to open up my heavy eye lids. But I finally got them to show my sky blue eyes. I was wide awake now. I must of drifted off into that dream again.

"Alright Dante. I'm up, I'm up!" I assured him. He held up his hands in a _I'll back off _way, and walked out of the room. I hopped out of bed and went to the closet to get out some clothes. Yep, Dante was the one who saved me. He brought me here to live with him in his cool shop called _Devil May Cry_. We've gotten really close since then. He's helped me with my fighting skills and even taught me a few gun tricks. He says I've gotten really good at it. We also attend the same school together. He doesn't really care for school, but he only nags at me about it for my own good. He always looks out after me. He reminds me of the brother I've always wanted. I chuckled at the thought as I walked over to my closet, and pulled out a black and white stripped tank-top and a black short skirt with ruffles. I looked at the bottom of the closet where my shoes were and picked up my black and white converse. I walked over to my dresser-draws and found my black and white stripped knee-high socks to match my shirt. I set my clothes on my bed and my shoes at the bottom.

I started finger combing my bed-head as I walked through the bathroom door locking it. I always lock the bathroom door. It's not like I don't trust Dante when I'm in the bathroom, it's just that he can be a perv sometimes. He hits on every girl that he sees at school. I wouldn't be surprised if a guy tries to punch Dante for hitting on his girl. Dante's just a flirtatious devil, literally! He even tried to get me to kiss him one time. I have to admit though I wouldn't mind a kiss from him. Can you blame me?! Look at those eyes!

I turned the faucet to run the shower water. Steam filled the room. After my shower, I wrapped myself around a towel and dried myself off. I picked up a brush from the marble counter and began brushing my long black wet hair. When I was finished, I set down the brush and walked to the door. I unlocked and twisted the knob. When I walked through the frame, I ran into something hard. I looked up to see Dante's famous blue eyes staring down at me. A smirk began to form on his face. "Well Yuki, I've never seen this side of you before, but you should show me more often." I began to blush; still recognizing that I was pressed up against his hard body, I quickly jumped back.

"O-oh! I was just uhh.. going to get d-dressed now.." I stuttered.

"Can I help you with that?" he walked over closer to me.

"N-no! Why would you..."

"Relax, relax! I was just messing around. I just came to tell you breakfast is ready." I stood there trying to calm down.

"Oh! Heh, I-I knew you were just kidding." He smirked at me as he exited the room and closing the door behind him. I ran over to the door and locked it as soon as he left. Now I can finally get dressed.

Finally dressed and ready for school, I dashed down the stares with my purple, white, and black checkered backpack. I hopped into a seat near the counter top. I saw Dante near the stove. He turned around, walked over to the counter, and placed a plate stacked high with a pile of waffles. I stared at the pile from bottom to top. "Wow! You made these all by yourself?" I asked.

"Yup! All by myself. Aren't you proud of me?" I nodded in agreement. It _was_ something to be proud of. He actually used the stove in its right full way. Usually the only thing I've seen him make was cereal and milk; lunch and dinner was always pizza. I'd always have to make my own waffles. Well, today was a special day. I wonder if he still remembers.

"Hey, do you know what day it is?" I asked building up the confidence to ask my question. A smile suddenly appeared on his face.

"Of course I do! It's the day we first met. The day I saved you that is." I smiled at his response. Today was in fact the day we met. The day he saved me.

"Oh! And that reminds me." he said. "I got somethin' for ya. I'll be right back, but don't move! Or else I'll have to spank you.." he smirked at me.

I chuckled and said,"Alright, I promise not to go anywhere." He nodded slightly and hurried to the back up the stairs. I waited while munching on my waffles. He makes em' almost as good as me! Needs more cinnamon, though.

A few minutes later, he came back with that same smirk on his face; hands behind his back. "That was mighty fast," I said.

"That's what I'm about babe," he replied. I giggled at the comment. I hopped out of my seat and walked over to him. "So, what ya get me?"

A smile appeared on his face. "Well..." he started. "You gotta close your eyes first." I did what he told me and covered my eyes with my hands.

Finally, I was allowed to open my eyes when he gave his word. When I took a look, my eyes widened. What he placed in front of me were two twin black pistol guns with a blue and purple flame on the side of them. I slowly took them from his hands and admired the flames on the guns. I turned one over and saw the letter Y in the same blue and purple flame design. I looked up at Dante to see that same smile.

"Since you've gotten good at your shooting, I thought you would love these. I even got em' custom made." I stood there, staring at my gift. I couldn't find the words.

"I-I don't know what to say I.." I couldn't even finish.

Dante saw me struggle to find my words and said,"You don't have to say anything. I wanted to_" I hugged him before he could finish. I squeezed him tightly; burying my face on his chest. He returned my hug and squeezed my tightly. His hugs were always warm and comforting. Finally, I let go of him; his warmth leaving me.

"Dante, t-this is.. _Awesome_! I can't believe this! This is the best gift ever!.." I hesitated. Dante saw my hesitation and answered it.

"What's wrong?" he asked me concerned. My eyes were looking down at my converse.

"Its just.." I began. "I got you something too." I reached into my skirt pocket and pulled out a woven red, silver, and black necklace. Hanging from it was a cross and a rime-stoned D on the front of it. He walked closer to see it up close. I could feel his warmth returning to me.

"You made this for me?" he asked with a sweet smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Mhm." I replied. "It didn't take me long. I used to make things like this all the time.. with my mother." My voice began to crack after I mentioned my mother. I felt his touch on my hands and he gave me a comforting look.

"I love it!" he said. I looked surprised as he took the necklace from my hands and placed it around his neck.

"Really?" I asked.

"Totally!" he replied. My cheeks turned bright red when I saw how much he was enjoying my gift.

"Awe well, it was nothin' much." Suddenly I felt his warmth returning back to me. His arms were wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help but blush even more.

"No, really. I love my gift. Thank you." After our heart warming gift exchange, we headed out towards the door to Dante's motorcycle. I love riding on his motorcycle, especially when I'm holding in from the back of him.

"Ready, babe?" he asked me.

"Haha, yeah." I replied. I couldn't help but chuckle when he calls me babe. It just amuses me. I hopped on the back of the motorcycle, and before I knew it we were off to school.

The breeze flowed through my long hair. I noticed the way Dante's flowed in the breeze. His hair reminded me of white clouds that I could sleep on. As his hair reached to my face I couldn't help but sniff it. I detected a hint of mint, and what was that; pizza?! I wasn't surprised. I chuckled a bit. Unfortunately, he heard me and my uncontrollable giggling.

"What's so funny, babe?" he asked. Of course that only made me giggle even more.

"Oh, nothing." I told him. He shrugged and went back to his driving. I drifted off into the sky watching the clouds go by.

**Well.. looks like somebody's cruchn'. Lol. But can you BLAME her? Next chapter comn' up! Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so far so good. Lets see where this leads.. Hope you like it. :)**

Arriving at the front of the school, Dante parked the motorcycle to the curb and stepped off. He looked at me and stuck his hand out in a gentle man way.

"May I?" he offered to help me off of the bike.

"Why thank you." I said grabbing his hand. He gently guided me off of the bike. I began to turn pink again. I tried my best to hide my excessive blushing, but I couldn't help it. He was such a gentle man... when he wanted to be that is. We walked in through the school's front gates and headed down the main hall way. We made it out to the quad. Some students were scurrying to their classes. Others were still goofing off. Some students were even chasing each other around the fields of grass and dandelions. I watched as a girl with long curly red hair run from a boy with black spiky hair. They looked so happy. I wonder if they were dating. My thoughts shattered as Dante said,"Hey, wanna hang here for a bit? Class doesn't start for another five minutes." I looked up at him and nodded.

We found a spot near a cherry tree. He helped me down; of course I began blushing again. "Thanks," I said. I drifted off into the sky for a second. Dante saw my face focused on the clouds. He knew something was bothering me.

"What's with that face?" he asked me.

"What face?" I said as if I didn't know what he meant.

"That face."

"What, this?" I pointed towards my face. "There's no face. It's just my face."

"You know I can tell when somethings bothering you." His tone became considerate. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Its nothing really. I'm just admiring the sky like I always do."

His eyes narrowed. "You sure?"

"Mhm, don't worry about me. I'm fine." I assured him.

"Alright then." he said. "But if there's anything wrong, let me know."

"Sure thing." I began to smile; my white fangs showing.

"We better get to class," I suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." He helped me up and we headed towards our first class.

We walked in and made it just in time. First period was English. Dante sits two seats down from me. Next to me is my friend Alison. We've known each other since I was little. She's an angel demon. Angels and wolves share a bond with each other. Sounds weird, but we actually have a lot in common.

"Hey!" Alison whispered; tapping me on the shoulder.

"What?" I answered a little aggressively than I thought. I turned to see what she wanted.

"What's with you and Dante?" she asked pointing towards Dante with her pencil. Dante looked at me with his hands behind his head. He was resting his feet on his desk. He winked and eye, then turned his attention back to the front of the class. I blushed again. Unfourtenately, Alison caught my reaction.

"That right there," she restated. I hid my blushing immediately.

"N-nothing! We're just.. really close friends."

"Mhm, yeah. Well you've been awfully close. And don't act like I can't see your excessive blushing." Alison pocked my cheek with her pencil.

"Hey! Cut that out!" I said moving her pencil out of the way.

"Awe, com'on, you know I'm just teasing. And besides, you two would make cute couple."

"Y-you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I mean you act as if you two were together. You could pull off as a couple." I thought about Alison's statement. What if she's right? What if fate decides that Dante and I were meant to be? But look at him! He practically has every girl clawing at his shoes. Girls that are probably more prettier and smarter than me. I doubt that he even thinks of me that way.

I reached into my other skirt pocket and pulled out my mother's amulet. It was sky blue and purple; kind of like the colors on my brand new guns. Its crystal gem was shining bright as always. I held it close to me. This amulet means a lot to me. I wouldn't let anything happen to it. Its all I have left of my mother. My sister on the other hand, has my father's amulet. Its bright red and sky blue. If these amulets are joined together, they unleash the underworld of the dark wolf. My ancestors sealed the underworld years ago. This and the other amulet have been passed down from generation to generation. My sister and I were the last to carry these. Until we regenerate with children of our own that is. I tied the amulet around my neck and held its gem. I could still feel my mother's spirit flowing from the crystal.

Time went on by. It was the same as usual. Some kids were paying attention, and others were throwing paper at each other. I even saw some guys playing rock, paper, scissors. And of course, some overly cocky, big ego having girls were trying to flirt with the guys that sit in the back. One of them was Dante. Guys were trying to flirt with me and some other girls sitting next to me. I never really cared for their attention. But some of the girls to the left of me didn't mind. I was too busy drawing on my desk. Yeah, I'm a pretty good artist.

Dante saw me sitting there, not interacting with anybody. He got up from his seat and moved to the one next to me. The girls that tried to get his attention got pretty upset (which I enjoyed), and the guys that were trying to flirt with me looked the other way (thanks to Dante's arrival).

"What ya doin'?" he asked playfully. My smile returned again.

"Just drawing."

"You never told me you could draw," he said in a surprised tone.

"You never asked," I said in a clever tone. He began to smirk at me.

"Well alright then smart ass. Who's that you're drawing by the way?" He pointed towards the paper.

"My mother," I said.

"Oh, she's very pretty." he said.

"Thank you." I continued to sketch more details on the eyes.

"Were you and your mother always close?" That question made me think back; back to the good times.

"Yeah, we were." my voice began to crack. Dante saw me choking up. I knew he never meant to make me feel sad. He's just curious.

"I lost my mother too," he said. I looked up at him sincerely, trying to hold back tears. I never knew he lost his mother too.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mhm," he nodded. "My brother and I were only six. I was lost without her. Till that day, I sworn vengeance against demons." I looked down back at my drawing.

"But, I'm a demon. And you _saved_ me," I reminded him.

"That was different. The truth is, you kinda remind me of my mom." I looked back up at him again. His eyes were sincere but a little sad.

"I do?" I asked. "How?"

"You're kind like her. Your gentle, patient, smart... and pretty." My eyes widened at that last part. He thinks I'm pretty? I began to blush uncontrollably again. I stared into his eyes and him at mine. I always loved those eyes if his. Minutes went by. We still stared at each other. People were staring and whispering. Others were giggling. Moments later the bell rang. The flirtatious girls walked by snickering. One of them said, "Class is over love birds," which of course put us out of are trans.

"I'll.. meet you by the cherry tree than?" Dante suggested.

"Sure," I said. We then went our separate ways. But what the hell just happened back there? Were we having a moment? Was he actually feeling the same as I was? I couldn't help but blush even more at the thought of what just happened. Those eyes just had me goin'.

**Otay, sooo.. that was chapter. I'm starting to get an idea of chapter 3. But, I guess you can say Dante and Yuki share a really special connection. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welllll... urrmmmm... okay. Lol :) So this chapter might have some action in it, making it up as I go along. So, I just hope you like it. I was watching a movie that made me think of this story so.. you might see some of that. Anywhoo.. here I go. :)**

I walked down the halls to the stares. What I had just saw was buzzing around in my head. I couldn't seem to shake it. Had he really just called me _pretty_? And more importantly, did he even _mean_ it? I'm sure he doesn't think less of me. Should I approach him about it? What would he say? All these questions were giving me a head ache.

I decided to get me a snack and head for the student snack-bar. the line was surprisingly short. Only three people were in line. When it was my turn, I ordered a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos and a soda. I decided to get Dante Doritoes cause I know he likes those. Suddenly I tripped on something, or someone, and lost my balance. My snacks went flying into the air. But I quickly caught myself with my hands and flipped back over landing on my feet. I caught my snacks just in time.

"Hey what the...?"

"Oh, sorry." said one of the flirtatious girls I saw in class.

"Guess you should be more careful. You could get hurt around here." The other girls around her were snickering. _She must be the leader_, I thought to myself.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," I warned.

"Awe, or what? Ya gonna call your boyfriend?" said another girl. I blushed in embarrassment. They must be still upset cause Dante paid more attention to me than them. Better me than them. Dante deserves better than their sorry asses.

Suddenly two of the girls were behind me. They grabbed hold of my arms and shoulders and pined me down, making me drop my snacks.

"Hey, let go!" I screamed. I saw the leader eyeing me. I knew she was thinking of some way to torture me. She walked towards me and knelt in front of me.

"Ooh, what's this?" she got a hold of my amulet. "Little girls shouldn't be playing with expensive jewelry."

"No, please! Don't! I-It was my mothers" I begged her.

"Awe, well don't worry_" she snatched the amulet right off of my neck.

"I'll take good care of it." She began walking away with it.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled. Tears began forming.

"Come now, I;m sure your mother would want a real woman to wear this instead of a little bitch like you," she said with a smirk. Then she walked off laughing maniacally with my amulet.

That was a bad move. Suddenly the urge to kill came over me. The feeling increased through my body. My eyes began to glow. My strength increased even more. With great force, I can easily get the girls off me. I flipped one over making her land on her back. And the other I slammed head first into the floor. I was furious. I was going to get my damn amulet back one way or the other. _No _one mess with me and my mother!

I slowly reached behind me and pulled out my new guns. I guess I can finally try em' out. I began charging towards my target. She slowly turned and her expression changed from smug to scared little bitch. I jumped and gave a fierce kick right in her face. She fell tremendously hard to the ground. I gave a loud howl into the sky. Sure enough, everyone heard my cry. They turned to my attention. I didn't care if I was causing a scene. This was personal. The girl stumbled to get on her feet and ran for her life. I chased after her, easily keeping up. I aimed my right pistol and fired. I skinned her leg making her fall. I had a good advantage on her now. I slowly walked towards her with my right gun ready. But before I could do any more damage, Dante stepped in front of me.

"Yuki, enough!" he said. Realizing who was in front of me, I lowered my gun a little. He was still and steady. Not moving an inch. He wasn't going to let me have my kill this time.

"You can't do this. This isn't you. I've never seen you like this before. You know there's still good in you. Think of what your mother would do."

My eyes widened. What would my mother do? I knew it wasn't this.

"Come on, Yuki. It's not worth it." His voice was calm and steady. He was right. This isn't what my mother would do. She wouldn't want this.

I slowly lowered my gun and put it away. There was something I needed. I walked slowly to the girl. Her eyes still filled with fear. I bet she'd never seen such anger. I slowly reached my hand out toward her. She flinched and covered her face. I took something from her hand. She removed her hands from her head and gave a confused yet relieved look.

I finally got my amulet back. I felt whole again. My eyes stopped glowing. I walked back towards Dante. Tears began falling down my face. I started running towards him. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair in a fatherly way. What came over me? I let my anger get the best of me. That "thing" inside me. What was it?

Suddenly, I sensed something. Something dark and dangerous. I looked out from the corner of my eye and saw strange looking people surrounding us. They were all dressed in black and were wearing hoods. One began to remove his hood from his head and revealed a pair of demon horns. I knew they weren't human! They must of been looking for me. Or maybe even Dante.

They quickly took out their strange looking weapons. Some were swords and others were over sized large tazers. Great!

"Dante," I wispered a little shakily. "We're not alone." He looked around to see the demons surrounding us. He released himself from me and cautiously walked to my side.

"Hm, guess we're not," he said with a smirk. He gave me a look from the corner of his eye, and I knew what he was planning. I returned the look. We were ready for an escape.

He got out his sword, Rebellion, and stuck it in the ground. Soon we were covered by dust from the ground and a red glow. We soon disappeared. We were far away from the spot.

"You think we lost em'?" I said as I ran by Dante's side. Up ahead came more demons. They were on hover crafts this time. Guess they brought reinforcements.

"Not even close," he replied. He wielded his sword and swung at the demons with a whiplash attack. But the demon managed to dodge his attack. I tried shooting them with my guns, but no results. These guys were untouchable!

We ran in the other direction. I saw some more demons coming. "Shit! What's with these guys?" Dante yelled. It was their turn to attack.

They shot at us with their tazers. We were able to dodge their attacks. But suddenly, one of the demons hit Dante with one of the tazers giving a fierce shock through his body. He fell unconscious. I ran to his side.

"Dante!" I yelled. I was then caught be one of them. The shock made a huge tingle to my heart. I was instantly unconscious. Everything went dark.

Soon I heard a voice. This voice was calm and sweet. It sounded familiar. But I couldn't see. It was still dark. The voice was calling my name.

"Yuki," I wondered aimlessly through the dark, trying to find the source of the sound. Soon up ahead, I could see a very angelic glow. I squinted my eyes and shielded my forehead. I began walking cautiously towards the light. "Yuki," the voice called again.

Slowly the voice became more and more familiar. The light began to form a shape. It looked like a woman. My brain began to flicker on and off about who this strange woman was. But finally it clicked.

"M-mom?" I said softly.

"Yes my child, it is me," she replied. I couldn't believe it. Was it really her?

I walked a bit closer. "Is it.. really you? How did you get hear?"

"My spirit is contacting you. It's been a long time. You've grown so much." She touched my face with her hand. Strangely, her touch felt warm. I grabbed her hand.

"Where am I?"

"You are in a research facility. Your sister hired these demons to capture you. Some how they got a hold of your power core and traced your signal."

My eyes widened. "Y-you mean that "thing" inside me? That wasn't me."

"It is now," she assured me. "That's your inner demon, clawing to get out. Wolves are sensitive creatures. Sometimes we have to take control of our emotions. Or else, it can cause them and everyone else great pain."

"You mean, I can even hurt Dante?" My mother nodded.

"But, I would never hurt him! He's been so good to me I can't_"

"You won't hurt him if you control your emotions. A woman knows when to let things go at the right time."

My head dropped a bit. Me hurting Dante? That's the last thing I would ever want to happen. She held my head up high by the tip of my chin. She looked into my eyes with compassion.

"You can save him; and you. Escape from here. I'll be with you. But now, my time is growing short. I must rest my spirit. I'll leave this up to you, my daughter. I love you." Her touch began to fade. Soon she disappeared into the dark.

I woke up; lying on a metal table. I could hear somebody coming. Their foot steps clanging on the metal floor. I had to get out of hear.

"Dante.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea, yea. Ik. Its been a while since I've updated. I was trying to think. I had things going on so I was busy too. But Anywhoo.. Here's chapter 4.**

I laid sideways on the metal cold metal table. I saw a bright light above me from the corner of my eye. I looked around a bit more and saw some strange-looking tools. I looked at the wall to my right and saw a black lens sticking out. I looked to my opposite side and saw another. I knew what these were. Cameras. Guess big sis wants to make sure I don't try anything.

I sat up slowly. I felt strangely uncomfortable. Something was off. I looked down expecting my usual close. But instead I found me wearing an orange jump-suit. My shoes, however, were still on. I didn't know what my close has to do with anything or why I'm wearing this jump-suit, but I don't like it one bit. I needed my close. I began looking around the room. I saw some tools on a table that looked like tools you would see at a hospital or doctor's office. _Were they planning to dissect me? _Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Where was Dante? A heard the same footsteps coming closer. A seat gland dripped from my face. I have to stay calm. I can't freak out. I reached towards my neck and felt my amulet. _Good, it's still here._

Closer and closer the footsteps came. I closed my eyes and a vision came in my head. I was feet walking along the metal floor. Those feet made the same sound as the foot steps I heard. Someone was coming my way. I stiffened up a bit. I was starting to get nervous. But I had to stay calm. As soon as I deal with this guy, I can find Dante and get the hell out of here.

I heard a clang on the door. My eyes widen. My palms began to sweat. Soon the door was open. I could see a man from the back of my head. He walked over and knelt in front of me. He smiled at me real creepy like and said,"Hello, Yuki."

My eye twitched a bit. "You know me?" I answered.

"Yes," he nodded. "We're all rather aware of your existence."

I looked at him with my same expression. Calm with no emotion. But inside, I wanted to beat the crap outta this guy.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Fine," I replied.

"Can I get you anything? Water, some food?"

I didn't reply. I just sat there with that same expression. I didn't like this guy one bit.

The man looked around the room awkwardly and could tell I wasn't comfortable with this. He finally looked back at me.

"Ms Maria is here to talk to you, if that's okay," he told me. Guess this guy was getting spared today.

"It is," I assured him. He nodded and walked back to the door. When he opened the door, a slender average hight woman walked through the door. She was wearing a white collard shirt and a black leather skirt that hung just above her knees. Her cheeks were plush and pink. She had short blonde hair done in a bobbed cut style. Her eyes were a blue-greenish color.

After she finished talking to the creepy man, she turned to me and smiled. The man left us alone and walked out the door. She smiled sweetly but I could tell her smile meant death was coming.

She sat on the opposite side of the table next to me. My face focused forward. Finally, the woman spoke.

"Hello, Yuki. I'm Ms Maria."

I turned and look at the woman slowly. My sky-blue eyes made contact with her blue-green eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked cautiously.

"You're safe now," she replied. I lowered my head and stared at my shoes.

"Where's my friend?" I asked suddenly.

"You mean Dante?"

I turned sharply to see she had known who I was referring to.

"Well sweet heart... he's... gone."

My eyes widen. I could tell she was only lying. I decided to play along. And so my eyes began to fill with tears. I breath a bit heavily than usual.

"Oh, sweety..." she began. "I'm so sorry."

I turned and through my arms around her and "cried" on her shoulder. She began to stroke my hair.

"Its alright, its gonna be okay," she assured me. I kept on with my fake weeping.

Just moments later I heard another pair of foot steps. But these were absolutely different. They weren't the same as I heard earlier. These were more lively. And I knew exactly who it was coming my way.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing my one and only savior.

"Hey, I didn't miss the party did I?" he said in his same cocky voice that I've grown to love. "I brought some guests," He dragged in four dead soldiers and set them by his feet.

I turned back to Maria with a rather harsh glare and a flash appeared from my eyes. She looked at me with a rather terrified expression. She winced in pain as I shot her stomach with one of my guns. Blood escaped from her mouth and she fell backwards off of the table. I turned and jumped off of the table.

"Actually, the party just started."

**_I know its been a while. Honestly i didnt feel lyk finishing. You can call me lazy if u want I dont care. Lol. the important thing is that i updated. Plus im writing a whole bunch ov other stories too so. O! and I finally finished testing! Yes! So glad thts over with. The hardest part was math. Anywhoo.. hope u enjoyed. :)_**


End file.
